


[Podfic] Socialmediacest

by ofjustimagine



Category: Fandom (Anthropomorphic), Fandom RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Get off my lawn, Metafiction, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Spanking, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: Podfic, 02:48, mp3, m4a and streaming formats.Author's summary:"Larry is real!" tumblr sobbed, big fat tears reblogging themselves all over her face."No," replied LJ, smacking tumblr's youthful bum again. "No."





	[Podfic] Socialmediacest

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Socialmediacest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/493768) by [night_reveals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/night_reveals/pseuds/night_reveals). 



  
  
[Download mp3](http://bit.ly/2VeczbG)  
[Download m4a](http://bit.ly/30ap1wF)  


#### Reader's Notes:

Look, I'm not saying that I've been waiting for a chance to melodramatically record Larrie nonsense, but I'm definitely not NOT saying it either. Thanks to night_reveals for the blanket permission! And thanks, as always, to paraka for hosting. Recorded for Podfic Bingo for the square Different Source Medium.


End file.
